hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
LA09: The Fake Compensation
Plot Ai watches a group of women at a restaurant, who discuss about class, and Wanyuudou brings them their drinks. One of the women, Natsuko Yuki is angry at her ex-teacher, Shinjiro Onda for stalking. A month ago, he got fired from his job at the university after Natsuko filed a sexual harassment case against him, and he has been going after her ever since. Awhile later, Natsuko gets a text message from Onda, wanting to meet her, but she erases the message. Then, Onda catches up to her, wanting to apologize, but a child trips, and Onda offers help, while Natsuko runs away from him. At her house, Natsuko continues to get messages from Onda, and she has had enough. She goes to Hell Correspondence and types in Onda's name, wanting to send him to hell, so that she can be away from him. In the Twilight, Ai is making origami's, when she receives a message, and she leaves. The next day, Onda confronts Natsuko, and he demands her to tell her the truth. Her friends, however, push him away, and call him a stalker. Hajime arrives and asks Onda about the harassment case. Onda offers a different story; Natsuko was failing Onda's class, and she begged for a second chance, but he refused, saying that she should have followed the rules, even if she is the daughter of the headmaster of the university. Then, Natsuko tears away her clothes, therefore Onda jumps at her, and she runs into a crowd of students, and they see Onda come after her. After the incident, Onda is stripped of his teaching duty, and his family leaves him. Hajime helps out by publishing Onda's side of the incident, therefore everyone turns against Natsuko and call her a liar. That night, Onda visits Natsuko, telling her that he is taking the case to court, much to her horror. Onda urges her to tell the truth and she claims she will. However, Natsuko kicks him away, saying that she will report him for stalking. Then, Onda jumps on her, tearing her shirt, demanding that she apologize. Then, Natsuko's mom arrives and sees the event. Natsuko gives an evil grin, and then runs to her mom, crying. The next morning, Hajime watches the news and learns that Onda has been charged for raping Natsuko. Tsugumi begins to believe Natsuko's side of the incident, but Hajime wants her to believe the truth. Before the trial begins, Onda's son, Takuto starts to spy on Natsuko, seeing if she really did set his father up. One night, Hajime finds Natsuko and asks her if the rape incident really happened, but she threatens to call the police. Takuto continues to spy on Natsuko, even with Ai in pursuit. Then, Natsuko runs off and Takuto goes after her. She confronts him, but he demands that she tells the truth, or she'll be sent to hell, as he takes out the black straw doll, and nearly pulls the string. Natsuko stops him, she informs that she'll apologize, but then, she tries to grab the doll. In the struggle, Takuto drops the doll, but Natsuko also drops her purse, revealing her doll. The two take their dolls and pull the strings at the same time. Ai washes up in the stream, then puts on her kimono, and leaves to do her mission. Natsuko laughs at Takuto, claiming she pulled the string first, and she leaves, but suddenly, she vanishes. Natsuko drops in Onda's office, where Onda has been waiting for her. Onda corners her, demanding that she must apologize, and then begins to choke her. She kicks him away, then he changes to Wanyuudou, and she runs to the door. Ren's eye, however, prevents her from escaping and she runs into a corner, where Hone Onna grabs her by the neck. Then, the books fly off the shelves, and hit Natsuko. The three assistants tell her that she has time to apologize, but she refuses and heads out the door, where she begs a man to help her, but the man turns around to reveal a skull-face, with blood dripping down. Natsuko screams and the three assistants tell her that she is not in her world, where people can believe her lies. Ai appears, then she informs that Natsuko contacted a fake Hell Correspondence, which the three assistants say they are annoyed by it because their clients get confused by the sites. Then, after informing Natsuko of her fate, Ai teleports the woman to her boat. Natsuko wakes up, urging Ai to take her back, saying that she has a group meeting, but she really doesn't want to go. Ai answers that she won't go, saying that there is no way out of hell and ferries Natsuko away. Onda is set free from jail, only due to a lack of evidence on the rape case. Then, Takuto calls out to his dad and the two meet at the bridge, where Takuto says that he tried to convince his mom, but she still didn't believe her husband. Takuto asks if he could stay at his father's place and Onda pulls him into a hug. Hajime notices the black fire symbol on Takuto's chest and asks him if he accessed Hell Correspondence, but Takuto has no regrets for sending Natsuko to hell. Bidding goodbye to Hajime, Onda and Takuto walk home. Category:Episodes (LA)